Revenge is sweet
by codetreasure
Summary: "Revenge is sweet ya, Potty? Ikut aku!" (Bad summary, I can't make it better) DMHP's fic. Slight Drapple. Slash. Oneshot. Literally gaje. Err, wanna gimme some review?


Title: Revenge is sweet

Length: Oneshot

Pairing(s): Drarry, slight Drapple

Note: Harry's point of view

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Joane K. Rowling

Warning: OOC, slash, amateur, flat, gaje *as usual*, typo(s) (and you'll find the other flaw if you read)

Dislike, I recomend you to back. I warned you :)

Happee Reading and RnR, pleaseeeeee ;)

xoxoxo

Revenge is sweet

"_The sweeter the apple, the black the core. Scratch a lover and find a foe!"_ - Dorothy Parker

_Harry Potter is a murderer!_

Hah, omong kosong! Aku seorang pembunuh? Siapa saja yang mempercayai kalimat fitnah yang tertera diposter-poster sialan itu, berarti itu kumpulan orang yang tidak menyayangi nyawa mereka—aku akan jadi pembunuh sungguhan! Hey, _everyone knows_, seorang Harry James Potter adalah murid kebanggaan Hogwarts bahkan murid kesayangan Prof. Dumbledore yang dikenal sebagai anak lugu, pintar, baik dan _tidak_ pernah berbuat jahat—apalagi membunuh! Oke, maaf aku sombong. Tapi, poster sialan yang seolah-olah aku memang seorang pembunuh itu menempel nyaris disetiap dinding gedung sekolah. Siapa yang tidak kesal coba? Apalagi poster-poster itu diperparah dengan melampirkan gambar wajahku (yang tentu saja diedit) yang terlihat kumal, lidah terjulur dan berpose metal. _Well,_ Siapa lagi kalau pembuat poster sialan itu bukan keempat kacung—gangnya Malfoy?!

"_Draco, jangan galau terus dong,"_ Aku mendengar suara serak Crabbe, makluk gendut nyaris mirip babon, diseberang meja makan asrama Gryffindor. Nadanya jelas menyindirku. "_Ayo makan. Kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu, buat aku ya."_

Aku menoleh kebelakang, meja makan anak-anak Slytherin, tampak kedua mata abu-abu Malfoy kosong—hanya melihat makanan dan tangannya menopang dagunya—sementara Crabbe melahap dengan rakus makanan yang ada dihadapannya ditemani Goyle. Aku kembali melahap makan siangku.

"_Eh, lihat! Si _Murderer _itu mengintip. Hati-hati kalian!"_ Suaranya, suara Zabini. Terdengar sarkastik. Setelah Zabini berteriak, anak-anak Slytherin terutama gang-nya Malfoy berpura-pura ketakutan. Kedua tanganku mengepal hingga kuku-kuku ini membuat telapak tanganku memucat, kemudian aku secara reflek menggebrak meja (yang sukses membuat piring-piring dan piala-piala bergidik ketakutan), lalu membalik kearah anak-anak Slytherin. Oke, selamat untuk gang-nya Malfoy, mereka adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuatku ingin membunuh dengan tanganku sendiri!

"**Aku. Bukan. Pembunuh!**" Umpatku kesal, nyaris melempar tampang-tampang tolol kaget mereka (kecuali Malfoy yang tampak tidak berekspresi) dengan piring-piring ini. Untungnya—mungkin sialnya—Prof. Lockhart yang mengenakan jubah merah mudanya datang dengan memamerkan senyuman (sok) menawannya, menahanku seolah-olah pahlawan yang menghentikan perang.

"Hey, Harry, Harry, Harry! Kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil merangkulku—membujukku untuk kembali duduk.

"Maaf, Professor, tapi ulah mereka keterlaluan!"

"Ulah apa?"

"Poster. Poster yang menodai hampir setiap dinding Hogwarts. Apa Anda tidak lihat?"

"Oh—"

"Tapi, Potter memang pembunuh!" Teriak Goyle, memotong kalimat Prof. Lockhart seolah-olah Lockhart tidak berbicara.

"Sampah!" Ron, sahabatku, dengan murkanya dia ikut meninggalkan meja dan berbalik kearah anak-anak Slytherin." Jaga mulutmu, Goyrilla!"

"Memang benar, kan? Bukan hanya kami temannya atau anak-anak Slytherin lainnya, tapi sahabat _Mud-Blood_-mu juga melihatnya! Perlu bukti apalagi?" Tambah Zabini. Wajahnya yang kecoklatan terlihat lebih gelap.

"Hey, anak-an—"

"Itu berlebihan, Zabini!" Kini Giliran Hermione yang terpancing emosinya. Bagus, aku jadi tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk gang barbar itu.

"Berlebihan? Lihat dia—lihat Draco! Dia jadi pendiam semenjak Potty secara kriminal menggigit ap—pacarnya Draco!" Pansy Parkinson, gadis berambut kaku yang sangat persis Dora The Explorer, berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menatapku tajam. Aula sunyi beberapa saat.

Mendengar Parkinson berteriak 'Potty secara kriminal _menggigit_ pacaranya Draco' semua orang yang tidak tahu asal-usul perkara menganga lebar—termasuk Gilderoy memasang ekspresi tolol.

Aku bisa mendengar suara mereka yang membicarakanku secara bisik-bisik, tapi karena banyak yang membicarakan jadi terdengar seperti suara pasukan lebah, diantaranya; _'ah, aku gak nyangka Harry membunuhnya dengan mengigit','ternyata murid kesayangan itu busuk','Yaampun, sadis amat!','Gilaaaaa, parah banget!','jauh-jauh dari si Potty'_

"DIAM SEMUANYAAAAA!" Teriakku reflek memecah kegaduhan, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah gema suaraku. Semua orang di Aula tidak bersuara dan hampir semua kepala menoleh kearahku. Merlin, aku tidak sanggup mendengar cibiran-cibiran itu! "Kalian—jangan perc—Ah, sialan!"

xoxoxo

Bagus. Berkat kacung-kacungnya Malfoy, aku merasa terasingkan. Ya, kini aku hanya bisa berada dalam asrama dan duduk di ruang rekreasi sambil menatap perapian. Aku merasa terisolasi—hampir semua orang mengiraku pembunuh. Hey, ini omong kosong. Sebenarnya yang dibicarakan itu hanya sebuah apel. Apel hijau yang tidak sengaja aku makan sampai habis. Mana mungkin aku membunuh, kan?

"'Arry.." Aku mendengar suara Hermione mendekat kearahku. Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Bagaimana ini, 'Mione? Lelucon mereka benar-benar gak lucu!" Kataku geram, melempar poster sialan yang dibuat Gang Malfoy keperapian.

"Kalem, Harry. Guru-guru juga percaya kau bukan pembunuh."

"Ya, mereka tolol kalau percaya omong kosong itu!"

Hermione hanya terkikik memandangku.

"Kenapa? Gak ada yang lucu, Hermione!" Kataku kesal, ingin melemparnya dengan kayu yang terbakar diperapian. Tapi, ekspresi Hermione malah semakin mengejekku.

"Dasar bodoh, ganti saja apelnya!"

"Hey, _brilliant!_"

Aku langsung beranjak dari sofa, jongkok diperapian dan menggenggam bubuk floo.

"Kau mau apa, Harry?" Tanyanya ketika aku nyaris menaburkan bubuk floo keperapian. Tangannya mencengkram erat pundakku.

"Hogsmeade lah! Mungkin disana ada apel, kan?" Balasku berusaha melepas tangannya dipundakku. Hermione malah melotot seram yang matanya seolah-olah memakiku 'simpan-kembali-bubuk-floo-itu'

"Jangan tolol deh! Sekarang sudah sore, mana boleh kau keluar berkeliaran di Hogsmeade?" Kata Hermione galak, sambil memaksa membuka telapak tanganku yang menggenggam bubuk floo, "Simpan bubuk floo-nya. Kalau kau ketahuan berkeliaran di Hogsmeade, yang ada malah Pansy dan kawan-kawan akan membuat gosip yang lebih parah lagi!"

Aku mendengus kesal dan terpaksa meletakan bubuk floo ketempat asalnya.

"Itu 'kan masih 'kalau'!"

"Harry!"

Mentalku langsung ciut ketika sepasang mata Hermione melihatku tajam. Aku kembali kesofa, mengacak-acak rambut frustasi.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Telingaku bisa-bisa pecah mendengar ejekan anak-anak Slytherin terus, Hermione!"

"Err... kalau begitu minta maaf pada Malfoy."

"Hey, aku ber—eh, minta maaf?"

"Memang kau salah, kan?"

"Saran yang bagus, Er-my-knee!" Kataku geram, bangkit dan meninggalkan cewek berambut cokelat ngembang itu di ruang rekreasi. Aku masih bisa mendengar bahwa dia tertawa.

Anak-anak Gryffindor yang aku lewati menatapku sinis sekaligus ngeri. Tapi, aku tak pedulikan itu sekarang. Rasanya percuma berteriak bahwa aku bukan pembunuh kepada mereka. Mereka sudah idiot karena dijejali berita sialan dari anak-anak Slytherin.

"Hey, Harry, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Dennis, anak kelas dua yang bertubuh mungil, sambil membawa kamera kakaknya.

"Azkaban."

xoxoxo

Hampir jam tujuh malam, aku (terpaksa) menunggu Malfoy diluar kelas Herbologi. Tidak lama menunggu, dugaanku tepat bahwa Malfoy lah yang pertama keluar dari pintu. Wajah pucatnya tampak murung yang membuatku makin merasa bersalah. Kemudian detik berikutnya Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, Parkinson dan (tambah member baru) Nott keluar mengikuti jejak Malfoy. Dan, yah, mereka tidak lupa ketika melihatku, _they're mocking me._

"Belum puas membuat Draco sedih, Potty?" Sindir Theodore Nott sarkastik.

"Siapa lagi yang akan kau bunuh?" Tambah Goyle, si gendut berwajah sangar.

"Draco? Kalau kau ingin membunuh Draco, kau harus membunuh kami juga!" Parkinson, cewek satu-satunya di gang kampret ini, malah yang paling aku benci. Dia berlebihan.

"Sudah meledeknya, _mademoiselle_, _monsieurs_?" Kataku dingin—lebih cenderung kesal. Tapi, karena malas meladeni mereka, aku malah berlari mengerjar Malfoy yang terus berjalan menuju asrama Slytherin.

"Malfoy!" teriaku di koridor yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh si pemilik nama. Teman-temannya berjalan semakin dekat kearahku. Aku lari lagi. "Malfoy, sebentar!"

Lenyap sudah. Malfoy masuk keasramanya. Sementara teman-teman Malfoy berjalan menuju pintu asrama Slytherin (yang kebetulan sekali melewatiku) dan tidak lupa mereka memberiku cibiran sinis dan tawa meledek. Begitupun dengan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya.

"_Hey, kalau aku jadi Malfoy, aku sudah membunuhnya! Gara-gara dia, Draco jadi pendiam!"_ Jelas ini sindiran bagiku yang dilontarkan Daphne Greengrass, _fangirl_ gila Draco setelah Pansy, ketika Daphne dan teman-temannya berjalan menuju pintu masuk asrama.

Oke. Aku muak.

Aku juga kembali keasramaku lagi. Hampir semua tempat sudah sepi. Ya, memang sekarang sudah waktunya siswa haram berkeliaran diluar asrama. Benar juga kata Daphne, akhir-akhir ini (semenjak kejadian itu) Draco Malfoy berubah jadi pendiam. Bagus sih jadi telingaku bisa istirahat karena tidak mendengar cibirannya dan juga yah hidupku agak tenang karena Malfoy tidak usil lagi. Tapi, hey, entah kenapa aku merasa sepi dan ada sesuatu yang kurang jika Malfoy tidak menjahiliku. Aku ka—tidak, tidak. Aku sama sekali bersyukur dia menjauh dariku.

Tidak terasa, aku sudah sampai lagi kedepan pintu asrama.

"Moncong babi." Kemudian lukisan nyonya gemuk mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Ketika kedua kakiku menapaki ruang rekreasi, hampir semua orang yang berada disana tiba-tiba berhenti bicara dan menatapku sinis sekaligus ngeri. Bahkan Fred dan George yang sedang bawel mempromosikan dagangannya mendadak diam setelah melihatku.

"Hello, Harry!" Kata si kembar kompak ditengah keheningan. Kemudian Fred menghampiriku sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang disebutnya 'permen'. Sementara anak-anak kelas satu, dua dan tiga yang tadi tengah asik melakukan kegiatan ekonomi dengan si kembar, kini mereka menatapku ngeri. Ada perasaan takut ketika mereka tidak sengaja membuat suara, seolah-olah aku akan menerkamnya.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, Harry!" Kata George

"Benar, Harry, ini untukmu," Tambah Fred tersenyum, memaksa aku untuk menggenggam bungkusan permen itu. "Kusarankan kau memakannya didepan Malfoy. Lebih disarankan lagi kalau kau menjejalkannya pada Malfoy."

"Tunggu, maksud kal—"

"Hey, Gryffindors! Jangan cemaskan Harry, dia bukan pembunuh! Kalau masih mencemaskan Harry berarti itu kumpulan orang idiot yang mau bergabung dengan Slytherin!" Teriak George berusaha meramaikan kembali ruang rekreasi

"Nah, kami punya permen yang bisa membuat kalian tidak cemas. Ayo siapa yang mau, berbarislah. Yang tidak membeli, berarti idiot."

"Fre—"

"Jangan takut, kita semua Gryffindor. Cepat beli permen kami sebelum kehabisan!" Fred dan George sukses membuat ruang rekreasi kembali gaduh. Semua anak kelas satu, dua, tiga yang berada disana dengan tidak teratur berbaris kearah Lee yang menyediakan barang dagangan si kembar. Sementara Si kembar kembali mempromosikan dagangannya.

"Fred! George!" Teriakku kepada mereka. Tapi, sepertinya mereka tidak mendengar suaraku, malah terus mempromosikan dagangan mereka.

Oke, daripada aku capek, aku lebih baik ke kamarku sebelum Hermione berteiak kepada si kembar dan Lee. Tapi, seseorang menarik jubahku ketika aku nyaris menaiki tangga.

"5 galleon, Harry." Bisik Fred dan George serempak, sambil tangan George menengadah.

xoxoxo

Besok paginya, sebelum pelajaran _charms_, aku bersama seluruh murid Hogwarts sarapan dan duduk di meja asrama masing-masing. Kali ini aku duduk menghadap meja anak-anak Slytherin yang kebetulan juga Malfoy dan gang-nya menghadap meja Gryffindor. Kalau aku hitung semenjak kejadian itu, pagi ini berati hari ke-delapan Malfoy murung bahkan dia enggan makan sampai aku juga tidak jadi menyuapkan potongan pai apel karena terus menatap Malfoy yang pandangannya tampak kosong. Semakin ada rasa bersalah dibenakku kalau melihatnya begini terus.

"Harry!" Ron berteriak tepat ditelingaku. Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandangan dari Malfoy ke Ron, " Jangan melamun, eh! Ada Hedwig tuh!"

Tadinya, aku ingin mengutuk Ron karena nyaris membuatku tuli, tapi karena melihat burung hantu seputih salju dengan mata kuningnya terbang dari arah barat sambil membawa sesuatu di kresek putih, kemuidan mendarat tepat dihadapanku membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk memarahi Ron. Hedwig beruhu-uhu riang, memberi kode ingin dibelai manja olehku.

"Terimakasih, Hedwig!" Kataku, membelai paruhnya, "Sekarang, pergilah!"

Kemudian Hedwig dengan gilanya terbang kembali meninggalkan meja makanku. Entah kenapa dengan si Hedwig. Pundung, mungkin, tapi aku kurang peka kenapa si Hedwig terlihat marah.

Ron tampak penasaran dengan bungkusan yang dibawakan Hedwig tadi. Aku juga penasaran sih, tapi memilih membukannya setelah sarapan. Tapi, sialnya, Ron yang malah memaksa membukanya.

"Whoaaaaa, apel!" Pekik Ron berisik, dengan ekspresi yang norak seakan-akan belum pernah melihat apel. Aku ingin meninjunya. "Banyak banget! Bagi satu ya, Harry?"

"Eh, apel? Dari siapa?" Tanyaku, merebut kresek putih itu dari Ron

"Dari Hedwig,"

"Jangan tolol, Ron,"

"Berikan saja pada Malfoy!" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Hermione. Dari ekspresinya sepertinya Hermione yang memberikanku apel-apel hijau ini, tapi aku ragu.

"Kasih ke Malfoy?! _Bloody _Hermione!" Sela Ron, tapi Hermione tidak mengindahkanya, malah melihatku dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Sekarang_!"

Aku masih ragu dengan apel-apel ini. Dih, harga diriku langsung turun (bahkan tidak punya harga diri lagi, mungkin) kalau aku berlutut meminta maaf pada si Ferret Kampret itu. Dan, ugh, Hermione terus mendesakku.

"_C'mon,_ Harry!" Bisik Hermione, memaksaku untuk gerak,

"_No,_ Harry!" Kata Ron, menarik lenganku ketika aku sudah berdiri dari kursi. Kali ini aku sangat setuju dengan Ron bahkan rasanya ingin memeluknya—_yuck_!

Tapi, sialnya, kedua kakiku bertolak belakang dengan pikiranku dan malah berjalan ke meja Slytherin. Oke, _Happee Bad Dae_ Harry!

"Ehm..ehm.." Suara dehaman yang dibuat-buat. Suara Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe dan Goyle. Kini sebagian besar anak-anak Slytherin menoleh kearahku.

"Mau apa kau kemari, _murderer_?" Sindir Parkinson, tapi aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menanggapinya—malah melihat wajah murung Malfoy.

"Dra—Malfoy, m-ma-maafkan aku," Kataku setengah malas-setengah tulus. Dan, yeah, Merlin's beard, si Ferret itu tidak menanggapiku—mungkin tidak menganggapku ada.

"Hey, Pott—awh!" Crabbe nyaris berteriak dan berdiri, tapi Malfoy menahannya—memukulnya. Crabbe duduk kembali sambil menatapku lapar, seolah-olah aku ini makan enak—siap dilahap. Sementara Malfoy masih menunduk, mengaduk-aduk sarapannya. Tidak peduli sama sekali dengan kehadiranku.

"Ayolah, Malfoy, aku mengaku bahwa aku salah. Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja memakan apelmu," Kataku setengah berteriak. Jujur ya, sebenarnya aku ingin memotong lidahku sendiri sudah mengemis minta maaf pada Malfoy, tapi yah.. melihatnya murung terus membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

Malfoy masih sebodo amat.

Kini gang-nya Malfoy menatap kearahku. Kalau saja Malfoy tidak memelototi mereka, aku sudah jadi seonggok daging karena dicabik-cabik oleh mereka.

Dan, aku masih tidak tahu kenapa Malfoy mencegah anak buahnya tidak menyerangku.

Aku memberanikan diri lagi untuk berbicara, _"Look_! Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau aku tidak sengaja memakan apelmu dan aku benar-benar minta maaf akan hal ini. Aku terpaksa membuat harga diriku jadi murah hanya karena untuk minta maaf padamu. Tapi, aku tulus, Malfoy, maafkan aku..."

Masih, Malfoy tidak menggubrisku. Tetapi, kali ini sepertinya dia geram.

_Well_, sekarang sebagian besar anak-anak Slytherin (kecuali Malfoy dan Gang-nya) mentertawakanku karena memang aku seperti orang bego berdiri disamping Malfoy tanpa dipedulikan sedikitpun oleh si pirang ini.

"Maafkan aku, Malf—"

Brak!

"Kau buatku muak, Potter!" Kata Malfoy akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar sangaaaat dingin. Meski suara Malfoy tidak begitu berteriak, tetapi itu entah bagaimana membuat hampir semua orang yang ada di Aula Besar sekarang menoleh kearahku.

_Epic!_ Bangkitnya Malfoy, menyulut perang antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Ron dan banyak anak Gryffindor lainnya (aku baru tahu kalau mereka memperhatikanku dari tadi,duh) bangkit dari kursi, siap tawuran dengan anak-anak Slytherin yang merasa tertantang.

"Bersikap sopanlah pada sahabatku, Malfoy!" Teriak Ron berang

"Sahabatmu yang barbar sudah membunuh pacar Malfoy, Weasel!" Balas Nott

Dan kemudian yang tadi aku khawatirkan terjadi: tawauran. Aku yang berada diantara meja Gryffindor dan Slytherin harus berjongkok cepat karena makanan-makanan yang ada dimeja saling dilempar dan suara gaduh pun (kedengarannya: _fight! fight! fight!_)mulai mengisi atsmosfer Aula Besar.

Sementara Malfoy menghindari kerusuhan di Aula Besar dan aku buru-buru mengikutinya. Aku berusaha melewati anak-anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang sedang ribut sampai akhirnya aku melihat Malfoy.

"Malfoy, tunggu!" Teriakku, dan kita sudah tahu bahwa Malfoy pura-pura tuli, "Hey, Malfoy, sebentar!"

Malfoy masih tidak peduli padaku, terus berjalan kearah asramanya. Aku terus berusaha mengejarnya.

"MALFOOOOOYYY!"

Akhirnya lelaki berambut pirang-platina itu berhenti berjalan, menoleh kearahku. Wajahnya yang pucat seakan memaki-maki diriku dan kedua matanya yang sama pucatnya menatapku tajam. Tak pernah aku melihat Malfoy sejudes ini meski dia usil.

"_Revenge is sweet._ Ikut aku Potter!" Katanya, kemudian entah setan apa yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya, Malfoy tiba-tiba menggiringku entah kemana. Sementara aku bisa mendengar jerit kengerian Parkinson dari kejauhan (yang ternyata dia mengikuti kami). Sepertinya dia mencoba mengejarku dan Malfoy, tetapi pandangan Malfoy seoalah-olah berbicara kepadanya 'Jangan ikut!'.

Genggaman Malfoy begitu kasar sampai aku yakin lenganku pucat karena arteri maupun vena-ku tertekan oleh genggamannya. Dia menggiringku kesuatu tempat. Dan akhirnya kami berhenti berjalan. Ternyata si pirang jangkung ini membawaku kebukit dekat pondok Hagrid.

"Beraninya kau melahap apelku, Potter!" Suaranya terdengar tertahan agar tidak berteriak, tetapi juga dingin menusuk. Malfoy mendorongku kebatu besar, mengapitku dengan kedua lengannya. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya panas—maksudku, dia betul-betul marah.

"Hey, Malfoy, itu hanya sebuah apel!" Kataku geram yang malah membuat Malfoy terlihat semakin marah.

"'_Hanya sebuah apel?'_" Suaranya melingking, "Kau membunuh pacarku, Potter!"

"HAH! Konyol!"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa _berharganya_ Drapple Queen!"

" .HA. Idiot!"

"Kau yang _idiot_, Potty! Dengan enaknya makan apel-_ku_ seperti orang bego yang tidak pernah makan apel!"

"Yah, salahmu juga kenapa meninggalkan _Drapple Queen_-mu itu dimeja!"

"Bukan meninggalkan tapi ketinggalan!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak sengaja makan apelmu, aku lapar saat itu, dan aku sudah berkali-kali bilang aku minta maaf. Sekarang, terserahmu kalau tidak mau memaafkanku!" Kataku akhirnya, mendorong Malfoy agar memberikan jalan untukku. Tapi, sialnya, langkahku kalah cepat dari genggamannya. Lenganku sudah digenggam erat lagi oleh Malfoy.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati ya, Potty. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku begitu err... pada Drapple Queen. Pohon apel dirumahku—pohon yang dari biji ditanam olehku—ditebang oleh ayah. Itu artinya, dia adalah apel terakhir, biji terakhir yang aku akan tanam kembali. Tapi kau—"

"Aku bukan pembunuh!" Sela-ku. Dia menyeritakan Drapple Queen-nya seolah-olah apel bodoh itu manusia. Dasar lebay!

"Kau memang bukan pembunuh tapi pencuri!"

"Dan aku juga BUKAN pencuri! Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau aku tidak sengaja memakannya!"

"_Well,_ sekarang kau harus menaggung pembalasanya, Potty!" Dia mendorongku lagi batu besar, "_For Drapple Queen's sake!_"

"Hey, mau ap—"

Tiba-tiba (dan ini sangat menjijikan) bibirku diblokir oleh bibirnya. Juga kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pinggangku, membuatku susah untuk melepas ciumannya. Rasanya bibirku terkoyak-koyak, bahkan aku merasa bibirku sudah habis dilumat olehnya. _Bloody hell_, Malfoy!

"Mal—" Aku masih belum bisa bicara, dia masih memblokir mulutku, dan aku masih berusaha keras melepaskannya.

Entah ini sudah berapa menit berlalu (tapi, aku merasa ini sudah satu jam lebih!), akhirnya Malfoy melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatapku sangat dekat dan menyeringai. Aku yakin saat ini suhu tubuh naik tiga derajat celcius—bahkan lebih—dan juga pembuluh darah dipipiku membesar yang mengakibatkan pipiku merah semarah merahnya!

"_Revenge is sweet _ya, Potty?" Katanya, terkekeh. Saat ini juga aku ingin menojoknya, tapi ketika dia memandangku 'begitu' tanganku malah gemetar.

"_You. Steal. My. First. Kiss. _Malfoy!"

"Oh ya? Dan kau membunuh pacarku!"

"_Please_, Malfoy, jangan bicara seolah _Drapple Queen_-mu itu manusia!"

Seringai jahatnya hilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi marah. Sepasang pupil hitamnya yang berada ditengah iris abu-abu-nya mengecil karena menatapku tajam. Kalau saja kedua matanya sebuah bor, kedua mataku sudah berlubang saking tajamnya!

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku, "Memang dia apel, kan?"

"Kalu begitu—"

Tanpa aku bisa menghindarinya, dia-mencium-ku-lagi.

Aku menjambak rambut pirangnya ketika dia mencengkram erat pinggangku, agar dia melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi, itu malah membuatnya semakin liar.

Dan (jangan tanyakan aku berapa lamanya) akhirnya dia tidak menautkan bibirnya lagi. Menatapku, menyeringai.

"—Jadilah _Drapple Queen_-ku, Potty."

Seluruh darahku mengalir secara liar ke ujung kaki-ku membuatku ingin menjatuhkan diri saat ini juga sehabis dia bilang begitu. Aku tak perlu cermin karena aku sudah yakin bahwa wajahku merahnya semerah pantat bayi yang alergi.

"Malfoy..."

The End

What's the next? Apa Draco sama Harry jadian? Apa mereka tetep musuhan? Apa mereka saling bogem? Well, itu terserah mereka. Harry, Draco, kalian maunya gimana? *sepi* *avadakedavra*

Footnote: Nah, gaje (banget) kan? Seriusan ini fanfic iseng gegara denger lagu Katy Perry yang Thinking of you hehehe. Sebenernya endingnya ada lagi, tapi kalo diterus sayanya bingung *sectumsempra* tadinya juga mau ada extra untuk memperjelas endingnya, eh sayanya bingung juga*curcol #damprat. Maaf ya atas keisiengan saya ;)

Ada yang mau review? Ga ada? Yaudah, gapapa makasih ya udah mau baca, eh ada ada yang review? Sumpah makasih makasih banyaaaaaaak ({})

_To be honest, I expect to you to review_ hehehe

Review is as pleasure as Horcrux


End file.
